School Girl
by Dana2184
Summary: Mr. Garcia gets involved with his student Nikki in a sexual way. Carlos/OC Rated M for a reason


**Pointless smut between a school girl slut named Nikki and her teacher Mr. Garcia ;) **

**Disclaimer: I only own Nikki & the plot although I don't think theres much a plot here. If I own Carlos Pena then obviously I wouldn't have wrote this or be sitting on my couch at my aunt and uncles in Missouri.**

**Don't like smut then don't read.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was sitting in my last period class in my school girl uniform. Gag me. Anyways. I was wearing my white bra and purple thong underneath my whit v-neck shirt and blue plaid mini skrit that barely covered anything and a tie. With some heels and lipgloss over my bubble gum pink lips with some eyeliner and mascara.

Truth be told I look like a slut but so does every single girl in this school. I just live up to my label. & truth be told I pass Government with As just because I sleep with the teacher and his wife.

Slut, yah I know thats what I am and I'm proud of it. Weird? just a little but hey whatever floats their boats around here. I'm just glad to be passing one of the worse subjects.

I have three As and the rest Cs well because I sleep with three teachers and their wifes so its all good.

Honestly the only teacher who isn't married is my english teacher and well thats fine with me.

The bell rang and we all got up and left the room. well everyone else did but me.

"Nikki, stay behind. I need to talk to you about the assignment" Mr. Garcia said

I groaned and walked over and shut the door then locked it and brought the shade thing down and hopped on his desk.

"what do you want Garcia" I asked

"Lay down I wanna eat you out" he said with an evil grin

I sighed and laid down on his desk and let him lift up my skirt and pulled down my thong so he can do what he wants.

"so gorgeous" he cooed

& this is what I get for being hot (guys words not mine)

He brought his lips to my clit and kissed it and then licked it. he took his hands and spread my legs wider so he can get more. Once he got my legs spread far enough he put his face on to my pussy and dipped his tounge in my folds and started licking up all the juice that came out of me. While he was doing that he took one of his fingers and started to rub over my clit so I become more wet for him.

I honestly like him the best just because his tonug is amazing. I was moaning lowly but he liked it. Once I was dry and he swallowed whatever was in his mouth he licked me once more and pulled my thong back up and then kissed my vagina and then brings my skirt down and brings me up off the desk.

"Thank you so much." I nodded

"you were such a tease wearing that outfit. come over so I can get more" he says as he bites down on my left boob.

"mmkay" I say and grab my bag and unlock the door and leave the school in my car.

The good thing about living out in the outskirts of town you have one neighbor and he just happens to be my english teacher so its all good for me to go over and wait for him.

I know that hes following behind me but he likes to wait in the middle of the road pretending to find something till I park and pull my bag out and put it in my house and walk over to his.

Which is exactly what I'm doing. I'm laying on his couch in nothing but my mini pleated skirt that doesn't cover a thing on me waiting for him to walk in.

2 minutes later hes in his house and looks at me then locks his door and makes his way over to me to take control of me.

& I happily let him do whatever he pleases. We usually do this for hours on end. He has good stamina.

Once he gets undressed he comes over to me and starts kissing me on the lips. I kiss him back just as much passion as he is giving me. His tongu licks my bottom lip asking for access which I happily granted.

He started to nip on my neck and suck which caused me to moan really loud and arch my back a little.

"you dirty little girl, your getting so turned on right now. I think that deserves a spank" he said seductively in my ear which made me shiver

Mr. Garcia turn me to my right side and spanked me twice. "you know better then to start before daddy lets you"

I probably forgot to metion that he likes being called daddy when we do this. Which is fine by me.

So you're probably wondering why he spanked me twice, well because one I moaned and two I arched my back before I was supposed to. Stupid I know. but hey I love being spanked.

Seriously though, who doesn't like being spanked. If you don't then your just out of your mind. & if you do then you share my kink.

Good thing about me and him, is that I'm legal and hes only two years older then me. Lets just say hes a smart guy. Oh and umm, its summer and we live on the outskirts of town so it doesn't really matter.

He kept spanking me knowing that would only make me wetter. But its his rules and he gets to please both of us at the end, so it doesn't really matter to me.

"you look abosuletly beautiful naked" he cooed and then bit my ear and dragged it out a little bit.

We normally don't do forplay but whatever rocks his boat. & I think I just spoke to soon.

He entered me from behind and started to thrust in and out in a fast pace. Just like I like it.

"you like this don't you. you like my big nine inch dick inside of you" he said and I didn't answer

*SMACK* is what he did on my bare butt. need I remind you that he likes spanking me.

"answer me _slut" _he groaned as he slammed into my butt once again.

"yes, I love you dick inside of me. fucking my brains out to where I cant walk straight for a week" I answered while moaning

"yes what" he said as he emptied himself into my butt.

"yes daddy" I moaned

"thats more like it" he said as he pulled me back on to my back and entered me again.

I'm telling you that he can do this over and over again and for as long as he liked to.

The one thing about him, he likes it raw and rough so thats why we never do forplay. nor does he ever use a condom so he just fills his seed into me without even a warning which is fine by me.

He was slamming into me and moaning as he was giving himself pleasure and then he will work on me later on.

Once again he empties his seed into me and keeps thrusting in and out and once he feels like hes done enough, he will stop. then he will spank me 8 times and then slam me against the wall and do it again.

after he thrusts in me for the 8th time, he turns me and spanks me 8 times. Which gets me wetter as hes doing this.

He spanked me the 8th time and then he drops me and starts to eat me out to suck me dry so when he goes to slam me against the wall, he can do it roughly.

Mr. Garcia or daddy as what I like to call him. He brought his lips to my clit and kissed it and then licked it. he took his hands and spread my legs wider so he can get more. Once he got my legs spread far enough he put his face on to my pussy and dipped his tounge in my folds and started licking up all the juice that came out of me. While he was doing that he took one of his fingers and started to rub over my clit so I become more wet for him.

Once he was done he swallowed everything that I gave him and he lifted me up and went straight to the wall and slam me into it.

He wasted no time with sticking his nine and half inch dick into me once again and starts to pound into me, making moan.

I turned my neck so he can leave another hickey while hes pounding his hot dick into me.

"are you going to cum for me baby" he asked

"yes daddy, I will cum for you and only you" I moaned

He seems pleased with my answer because he sits on the chair that he has next to the wall and makes me ride him.

"your such a dirty little slut wearing your skimpy schoolgirl outfit and now riding your daddys hard dick" he seductively says into me.

See I told you that I'm a slut and that I sleep with my teachers. Mainly him though because we live right next to each other. & hes the only one that pleasures me the most.

I didn't answer him soon enough so he lifted his hand and let it hit against my bare ass which causes me to moan which he likes.

To think that he was done spanking me was an understatement. As I'm riding him he keeps spanking me which gets me wetter and gets me turned on even more.

"answer me whore" he demanded

"yes, yes daddy I'm a dirty little slut just for you and I love riding my daddys hard dick and I love when daddy empties himself in me" I answered him

He picks me up once again and lays me on top of his table so he can slam into me.

After 30 minutes of this, I cum all over his dick and he empties into me and saves some and wipe it all over my face and stomach so he can lick me up when hes done.

He pulled out of me and starts licking my face clean and then works his way down my stomach saving my breasts for last.

Once he was done licking it from my stomach he goes up to my boobs and starts to suck them clean.

A little while after him sucking on my breast we get off the table and walk to down his bedroom and do it all over again.

* * *

**I hope you liked this pointless smut between Carlos & Nikki (oc) I just had this idea randomly and decided to write it up for Carlos. Please review! **

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana**


End file.
